Overwatch: Phénix
by DieterHoffmann
Summary: Il y a des années, Overwatch fut démantelé. Mais certains n'ont pas oublié que ce monde a besoin de héros... Prenant place après les courts-métrages "Recall" et "Alive", cette histoire en plusieurs parties raconte ma vision personnelle de la résurrection d'Overwatch.
1. Prologue

Le son strident et répétitif de l'alarme incendie tira Winston d'un sommeil aux rêves sereins. Bondissant sur ses pattes postérieures, tâtonnant à la recherche de ses lunettes carrées, l'immense dos-gris, encore embrumé, crut tout d'abord à une nouvelle attaque de La Griffe. Cavalant et sautant avant même de s'être entièrement réveillé, il se laissa glisser le long d'une barre d'urgence pour se retrouver au niveau des pièces à vivre du complexe. De la fumée remplissait le couloir principal.

Déboulant à toute vitesse vers l'origine de l'odeur de brûlé qui lui assaillait maintenant les narines, il fut surpris par deux choses: son odorat, qui lui apprit que la fumée sentait étrangement la nourriture, et la voix d'Athena, l'IA du point de contrôle Gibraltar, sa seule compagne après le démantèlement d'Overwatch, qui annonçait:

« Miss Oxton, je doute que le temps de cuisson soit aussi long pour cette recette. »

Ce ne fut qu'en s'arrêtant, après une longue glissade sur le sol carrelé de la vaste cuisine, que Winston sortit du mode panique, et il se rappela alors qu'il n'était plus seul dans le complexe.

Lena Oxton, alias Tracer, se tenait là, en jogging gris et débardeur jaune, en train de vider le contenu carbonisé d'une poêle fumante dans le broyeur à ordures ménagères. Elle releva la tête en entendant le gorille bousculer un meuble dans son dérapage et, face à son regard interrogateur, elle lui adressa un sourire mi-jovial, mi-navré.

« Winston ! Désolé mon grand, je voulais te faire la surprise... »

L'alarme se tut et le scientifique, toujours un peu ébahi, n'en adressa pas moins un large sourire dentu à son amie et ancienne collègue.

« Toujours aussi prévenante ! » s'amusa-t-il. (Puis, après avoir regardé les restes de la tentative de cuisine dans le broyeur, il ajouta:) « Qu'est-ce que c'était censé être ? »

Lena adopta une moue vexée, qui lui donnait dix ans de moins.

« Je sais, je sais: je n'ai pas le talent d'Emily pour la cuisine... Mais je me pensais quand même capable de cuire correctement des œufs, bon sang ! »

Winston ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pour ne pas la vexer davantage, il s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de son énorme pogne en un geste paternel. Le sourire en coin de la jeune femme était éloquent: elle aussi était ravie d'être de retour auprès de son ami simiesque.

Non. Plus qu'un ami, c'était un mentor : et surtout, c'était à ce scientifique de génie qu'elle devait d'avoir retrouvé une vie normale après l'incident du _Slipstream_. S'il ne s'était penché sur le problème de sa désynchronisation temporelle, elle aurait continué à errer dans le flux du temps, jamais présente, toujours décalée, et elle n'aurait jamais pu retrouver ses proches, ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes. Winston lui avait rendu une existence qu'elle pensait perdue, et elle doutait de pouvoir jamais lui rendre la pareille.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais prendre en charge le petit déj », ajouta Winston en faisant craquer ses immenses phalanges.

« Ventilation des locaux en cours », observa passivement Athena, avant d'ajouter : « Miss Oxton, pour le bien du matériel culinaire, je pense qu'il est effectivement préférable que Winston s'occupe de cette tâche à l'avenir. »

« Sandwiches banane et beurre de cacahuète, comme au bon vieux temps, donc ? », pouffa Lena, que cette perspective ne dérangeait guère.

En effet, depuis son accident temporel, son métabolisme était bien plus rapide, et ses besoins caloriques avaient explosé. Ce fut donc avec une joie et un appétit non dissimulés qu'elle s'attaqua aux assemblages de pain de mie coupés en jolis triangles que le grand primate déposa devant elle.

Ayant avalé une nouvelle bouchée, elle demanda à Winston :

« Au fait, tu as reçu des nouvelles d'autres membres ? »

Le gorille se rembrunit.

« Hélas non. La seule réponse hormis la tienne m'est venue d'Angela. »

« Le docteur Ziegler ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Du peu qu'elle m'a écrit, elle se trouve actuellement en mission humanitaire au Moyen-Orient et... Eh bien, disons qu'elle m'a répété exactement la même chose qu'Athena lorsque l'idée de rappeler Overwatch m'est venue... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que l'organisation avait été fermée pour une bonne raison. Que nous avions fait fausse route. Que nous nous étions perdus en chemin, et que la décision des Nations-Unies était peut-être la bonne en fin de compte... »

Lena sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Elle savait bien que le docteur Angela Ziegler, alias Mercy, n'avait jamais été d'accord avec l'aspect militariste d'Overwatch. Elle et le commandant Morrison s'étaient souvent trouvés en porte-à-faux sur ce point de vue, et après le désastre du Soulèvement de King's Row et la destruction du quartier général de Genève, elle avait été parmi les premiers à quitter le groupement.

La jeune Britannique, alors tout nouvellement intégrée, gardait des souvenirs terribles de cette opération -Londres, c'était son foyer, et la destruction apportée par les Omniaques là-bas resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Mais il y avait aussi sa rencontre avec Angela Ziegler : le docteur l'avait accueillie dans le transport qui allait les amener sur le terrain, et lui avait déclaré qu'elle veillerait sur la jeune cadette, car le commandant Morrison plaçait de grands espoirs en elle.

Tracer avait été éblouie par la prestance, le calme et la bonté du médecin envers tous les membres d'Overwatch. C'était elle qui l'avait déclarée apte au service après que Winston l'ait tirée du flux temporel. C'était elle qui avait usé de sa nanotechnologie pour soigner ses blessures après King's Row. C'était elle qui avait tenté, envers et contre tout, de rapprocher à nouveau deux amis devenus rivaux -Jack Morrison et Gabriel Reyes.

Sans succès, hélas. Tous deux avaient finalement péri dans l'explosion du réacteur de la base genevoise. On n'avait rien retrouvé d'eux, et cet incident avait signé l'arrêt de mort de l'organisation. Alors chacun était parti de son côté, sans trop savoir que faire. Lena avait parcouru le monde, agissant là où elle le pouvait pour défendre les innocents et tenter de redresser les torts de ce monde. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue que, seule, cela se révélait une tâche insurmontable.

D'autant que, d'après les informations qu'elle avait pu rassembler, une association de malfaiteurs se faisant appeler « La Griffe » sévissait partout sur le globe, intriguant, volant et tuant. Aussi, quand elle avait reçu l'appel de Winston, qui avait pour ambition de reformer Overwatch au mépris de la loi mais pour le plus grand bien, la jeune femme avait sauté sur l'occasion. Cependant, elle devait tout d'abord s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à Mondatta, le meneur des Shambali, lequel devait s'exprimer en public à King's Row le soir même.

Et elle avait échoué.

La Griffe était là. Une tireuse d'élite à la peau bleue et aux compétences surhumaines s'était jouée d'elle, et Mondatta avait été tué. Et Tracer ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était sa faute. Si elle avait tenu encore quelques secondes... Si elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de se déphaser à ce moment-là... Elle serait sans doute morte, mais la lueur d'espoir que représentait le leader omniaque pour la paix de ce monde aurait survécu. Au lieu de cela, elle avait laissé le sniper abîmer son accélérateur chronal et s'enfuir.

Elle s'était ensuite traînée, luttant contre l'anomalie temporelle qui menaçait de l'emporter, jusque chez Emily, sa petite amie. C'était cette dernière qui avait contacté Winston, lequel était venu la chercher en urgence avec le seul vaisseau Orca encore en fonction dans le monde. Il l'avait sauvée encore une fois.

Très affectée par la mort de Mondatta et épuisée par le déphasage, Tracer était restée prostrée une journée entière avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras du scientifique simien. Il l'avait tenue contre lui avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis il l'avait laissée dormir, assurant la veille sur Gibraltar. Attendant que d'autres se manifestent. Attendant un signe de vie de ses amis, de ses camarades... de sa famille.

Cela s'était passé moins de douze heures auparavant, et même si ça s'était accompagné d'une bonne poussée de panique, Winston était heureux de l'avoir trouvée dans la cuisine, tentant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas dupe : elle ne pouvait avoir fait son deuil aussi vite. Mais si Lena avait une qualité, c'était bien de ne jamais arrêter de sourire. Un sourire radieux qui, même s'il n'était qu'un masque dissimulant la plus profonde des tristesses, illuminait la journée de tous ceux qui le voyaient. Les rassérénait. Les motivait. Elle avait été pour beaucoup un rayon de soleil aux heures les plus sombres d'Overwatch.

Winston sourit à son tour. Il se fit alors une promesse : s'il parvenait à rassembler ses frères et ses sœurs d'armes pour la sécurité du monde, si le phénix venait à renaître de ses cendres... Il ferait en sorte que Lena sourie _vraiment_.


	2. Partie 1: Le poids des ans

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un sentimental, et encore moins comme un nostalgique. Malgré cela, Jack Morrison ne put retenir un soupir en posant son regard sur les ruines de ce qui avait été le quartier général d'Overwatch.

« Ground Zero », comme on avait fini par surnommer cette zone aux environs de Genève qui, des années après, n'avait toujours pas été réaffectée. Une vaste étendue plate, sur laquelle on avait fini par couler une chape de béton, entourée d'un haut grillage surmonté de barbelés. Tout ce qui restait d'une époque. D'un rêve. Déjà, des herbes folles proliféraient dans les fissures de de la dalle. Déjà, on devinait des traces de rouille sur les barrières.

Venir jusqu'ici n'avait pas été facile. Il avait fallu activer les bons contacts, retrouver au bout du fil des voix familières -quand elles acceptaient de prendre l'appel. Et toujours dans ces voix les mêmes accents : la surprise, puis le regret, et enfin la rancœur ou l'abandon. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qui avait causé la mort de l'organisation. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la faiblesse de leur commandant. De leur patron. De leur modèle.

Mais en fin de compte, l'un d'eux avait répondu présent. De mauvaise grâce, certes. Mais Johann avait accepté, en souvenir du bon vieux temps et, pour le citer, « des meilleures années de boulot de sa chienne de vie ». Il avait été technicien en microtechnologie de pointe pour Overwatch, et avait travaillé dans les labos du QG genevois, entretenant avec une méticulosité d'horloger suisse -ce qu'avaient été son père et son grand-père, par ailleurs- les équipements de haut vol des agents de terrain.

Il avait réussi à obtenir des visas de tourisme. Pour Jack, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Ana. Car depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés à Gizeh, la tireuse d'élite avait décidé de coller au train de son ancien officier supérieur. D'autant plus que Reyes avait été de la partie à ce moment-là, et que l'ex-leader de Blackwatch avait alors tenté de finir ce qu'il avait entrepris des années auparavant -et qui s'était fini par un match nul, pour ainsi dire, avec la destruction de la base genevoise. Ainsi, Ana Amari n'avait laissé à Jack d'autre choix que de lui faire à nouveau confiance pour surveiller ses arrières... et il éprouvait à cet égard des sentiments contradictoires.

Quand Johann les avait conduit à « Ground Zero », les deux anciens soldats étaient demeurés muets durant tout le trajet. Des années qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, et pourtant, ils s'étaient tout dit en quelques minutes là-bas, à Gizeh. Jack, bien que soulagé de savoir son amie de toujours en vie, lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir contacté plus tôt et de l'avoir forcé à la traquer pour la recruter, comme un vulgaire mercenaire. Ana, de son côté, avait tout de suite très clairement exprimé son avis sur la guerre personnelle que semblait mener son ancien supérieur : une vendetta, avec pour but d'exposer la vérité derrière la trahison de Gabriel Reyes et l'effondrement d'Overwatch, n'était pas sa priorité, pas quand elle pouvait protéger des innocents et mettre des bâtons dans les roues de La Griffe sur le terrain sous le masque de « Shrike », l'identité qu'elle s'était créée. Si elle avait accepté de suivre son ancien frère d'armes, c'était uniquement car elle avait réalisé que La Griffe semblait impliquée dans le démembrement de l'organisation. Et parce qu'elle tenait toujours à lui. Mais cela, Jack n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Ils avaient partagé quelques années de bonheur. Au temps de la grandeur. Lorsque le monde était en paix sous leur garde vigilante. Même s'il n'était pas le père de son enfant, Ana avait fait une place dans son cœur à cet homme, dont elle appréciait le sens de justice, la droiture et l'empathie. Leur liaison, bien que censément secrète en raison des règlements sur la fraternisation, était connue de leurs amis proches, qui la regardaient avec un certain attendrissement.

Hélas, la distance a commencé à s'installer après le soulèvement de King's Row. Sous pression de la part des gouvernements, des médias, de l'opinion publique, Jack s'était peu à peu éloigné de ses hommes -Ana y compris. Elle comprenait cela. Elle le lui avait pardonné il y a longtemps déjà. Ce qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas, en revanche, c'était de ne pas avoir tenté de reprendre contact avec elle suite à sa prétendue « mort ». Exactement le même reproche qu'il lui avait fait à Gizeh. Tous deux avaient leurs raisons de se faire oublier, mais tous deux auraient souhaité avoir des nouvelles de l'autre. Raison de la gêne qui régnait à présent entre eux.

Et à présent, ils se trouvaient là, contemplant la chape de béton qui recouvrait les ruines de leur ancien quartier général. Et Jack maudissait intérieurement le génie qui avait eu la glorieuse idée de dresser une statue à sa mémoire juste à côté du site.

Cette figuration de lui-même, jeune et au garde-à-vous, prêt à sauver le monde, lui inspirait à la fois colère et dégoût. Il n'était plus un héros. Il doutait même de l'avoir jamais été.

« Cette statue te flatte un peu trop, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il tourna la tête, avisant Ana qui contemplait le mémorial avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh, tu essaies de faire la conversation, maintenant ? » répondit-il, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La tireuse d'élite le regarda avec dureté, son sourire s'effaçant instantanément.

« Non, Jack, j'essaie juste d'abattre le mur que tu tiens à mettre entre nous. »

C'en était trop. Il explosa :

« Moi, je mets des murs entre nous ? Rappelle-moi qui n'a pas décroché un mot de tout le vol, du Caire à Genève ? »

L'émotion qu'il perçut dans l'œil désormais unique de sa coéquipière le figea. Il connaissait ce regard. Elle ne l'arborait que quand quelque chose l'attristait profondément. Et il n'avait jamais pu rester en colère en le voyant.

« Jack... », murmura-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela... Tu sais ce que j'ai dû laisser derrière moi en quittant l'Egypte... en quittant mon pays. »

L'ancien commandant déglutit, soudain très mal à l'aise. Il savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Si Ana Amari avait disparu des radars, c'était avant tout pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin depuis les ombres. Laisser ces gens derrière elle avait dû lui coûter terriblement, et une personne en particulier : Fareeha. Sa fille unique.

La tireuse d'élite, dont le visage reflétait à présent tout le poids des années passées à lutter seule, poursuivit, se détournant pour contempler la ville et le lac qui luisait en contrebas du site :

« Si je n'ai pas parlé durant tout ce temps, c'est parce que je réfléchissais. Parce que je me mettais en accord avec ma conscience. Parce que j'essayais de me convaincre d'avoir fait le bon choix en te suivant. Jack, sois honnête : as-tu réussi à fermer l'œil, la nuit qui a suivi ta décision de devenir le « Soldat 76 » ? »

A son tour, Jack détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il ne voulait pas regarder cette statue stupide de lui. Il ne voulait pas regarder la chape de béton sous laquelle étaient censés reposer son corps et celui de Gabriel. Aussi, il tourna son regard vers les montagnes, à l'opposé du lac.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il déclara :

« Non. Cette nuit-là, et de nombreuses autres par la suite, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Ma décision était prise, ma résolution inébranlable : mais ça n'a jamais empêché ma conscience de me tourmenter. Ça ne l'a jamais empêchée de me murmurer : « Et si tu te trompais ? Et s'il valait mieux pour le monde que Jack Morrison -ou le Soldat 76, ou peu importe le nom que tu te donneras-, que cet individu soit effectivement mort ce jour là ? » Je n'ai jamais cessé de me poser cette question, Ana : qu'est-ce que survivre allait m'apporter ? Même si j'arrivais à laver le nom d'Overwatch, est-ce que ça changerait ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le monde me pardonnerait-il King's Row ? Le monde pardonnerait-il Overwatch ? Le monde... »

La gorge nouée, le soldat s'étrangla sur sa dernière phrase. Relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur son front, il se retourna, décidé à la prononcer en regardant sa vieille amie. Et il vit que celle-ci s'était elle aussi retournée, lui faisant face. Et le fixait, prête à l'écouter.

« Le monde a-t-il encore _besoin_ d'Overwatch, Ana ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Pas tout de suite. Mais elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, et sans prévenir, lui asséna une immense claque qui fit voler ses lunettes à quelques pas de là. Et ensuite, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Jack, quand je t'ai vu devant moi, bien vivant, j'ai remercié tout ce que les cieux comptent de dieux. Ne penses plus jamais que le monde irait mieux sans toi. Plus jamais. Je t'en prie. (Sa voix tremblait, et avait un timbre que jamais Jack n'avait entendu.) Le monde n'a peut-être plus besoin d'Overwatch, mais il a plus que jamais besoin de héros. Et moi... (Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser.) J'ai besoin de toi, Jack. »

Il ne sut que répondre. Mais il savait quoi faire. Il lui rendit son étreinte, passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Ana. Celles-ci, jadis solides et musclées, lui parurent alors frêles. Son visage enfoui dans les cheveux longs de la tireuse d'élite, il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ceux-ci avaient blanchi. Comme les siens.

Ces dernières années avaient pris leur dû. Ils étaient de vieux soldats à présent. Trop vieux, peut-être. Mais ils étaient à nouveau une équipe, comme jadis. Il n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleure partenaire. Et une fois qu'ils auraient pris un peu de temps pour lécher leurs blessures respectives, ils seraient prêts à affronter tout ce que le monde pourrait leur envoyer.

Ensemble.


	3. Partie 2: À un ange

Ma très chère Angela,

J'espère que cette missive t'atteindra en temps voulu. Tout comme toi, je me trouve présentement en un lieu reculé du monde : découvrir où t'adresser ces mots n'a pas été aisé. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la difficulté que j'éprouve à les trouver alors que je me tiens là, la plume à la main.

Par où commencer ?

Tout d'abord, et une fois encore : merci de m'avoir rendu la vie. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas que je te le répète, mais l'une des deux seules choses de valeur que mon père m'ait enseignée est que l'on ne remercie jamais assez les personnes qui le méritent. « L'une des deux seules choses… mais quelle est la seconde ? » penses-tu sans doute. Un jour, si le ciel le veut, je te le dirai, Angela.

Mais je m'égare. Pardonne-moi.

Je pense ne rien t'apprendre en disant que j'ai reçu la communication de Winston –même dans ma retraite. Je suis persuadé que tu as aussi été contactée. Et je crois deviner quelle a été ta réponse. Je ne prétends pas te convaincre de changer d'avis, aussi me contenterai-je de t'exposer mon propre choix en la matière.

Même si, ces temps derniers, je me suis retiré du monde en mon âme et conscience, afin de réfléchir sur moi-même et de me réconcilier avec ce corps qui est aujourd'hui le mien –le chemin est encore long, mais chaque jour est un pas en avant-, je n'ai pas oublié d'où je viens.

Je n'ai pas oublié les ténèbres du monde criminel, qui cachent ce que le cœur humain a de plus noir. Je n'ai pas oublié la volatilité et la toxicité de l'opinion publique, pour qui nous fûmes un jour des héros, et le lendemain de dangereux individus sans limite aucune. Je n'ai pas oublié la peur, la honte, la colère, l'avidité, toutes choses qui peuvent pousser aux pires extrémités, retournant même le frère contre le frère –je parle d'expérience, tu le sais…

Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais j'ai appris à pardonner. Car la vengeance ne guérit rien. Car la rancune ne blesse que celui qui la tient. Nous avons assez blessé, et avons assez été blessés. Il est temps à présent de panser ces plaies.

Je ne veux pas me montrer arrogant –surtout pas envers toi, Angela- mais en tant que médecin, tu es tenue de prendre soin de tout un chacun, sans distinction. Et actuellement, une personne en particulier a besoin de toute ton attention : il s'agit de toi-même.

Et nul autre ne pourra mieux prendre soin de toi qu'Angela Ziegler. Crois-moi : cette femme m'a offert une seconde chance, et elle fera de même avec toi. À une condition : que tu saches lui pardonner.

Vois : autour de nous, le monde continue de tourner. Toujours, une farandole incessante de combats, de trahisons, de crime, d'incompréhension et de douleur. Cela peut sembler sans fin : quelque part, sur ce vaste monde, une personne convoitera toujours le bien d'une autre, un humain haïra toujours les omniaques, ou un enfant mourra oublié de tous.

Pouvons-nous empêcher cela ? Peut-être bien que non. Peut-être que malgré tous leurs efforts, les gens de bien ne verront jamais la fin de leur tâche. Nous l'avons toujours ressenti, sans forcément le comprendre. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Blackwatch est née. Nous avons voulu utiliser les armes de l'ennemi, ses méthodes : que les malfaiteurs connaissent la peur, la violence qu'ils infligeaient à autrui. Ce faisant, nous nous sommes égarés, nous avons commis une erreur, et nous l'avons amèrement regretté, tous autant que nous étions. Moi, Reyes, Jesse, même le professeur O'Deorain, j'en suis persuadé : à cause de nos actes, nous avons tous perdu quelque chose.

Mais sais-tu ce qui nous portait, même si nous n'avons pas emprunté les bonnes voies ? Sais-tu, Angela, ce qui nous poussait, et ce que représentait pour le monde cette assemblée de personnes magnifiques qu'était Overwatch ? Sais-tu ce qui aujourd'hui me pousse à t'écrire ces lignes, ici, à l'autre bout du monde, avant mon départ prochain pour Gibraltar ?

L'Espoir.

Je veux croire en des jours meilleurs. Je sens qu'il peut en être ainsi. Et même si je fais erreur, je n'en porterai plus aucun regret, je n'en tiendrai plus aucune rancœur. Car j'ai eu Espoir en l'avenir, en moi et en les autres.

Et il ne peut y avoir d'Espoir sans Pardon.

Tu sais à présent quelles sont mes intentions, ma très chère Angela. Je vais suivre ma voie, et je serai extrêmement heureux que tu suives toi aussi la tienne, celle qui te permette de pardonner, puis d'espérer.

Tu es seule maîtresse de tes décisions. Mais rappelle-toi quel fut le nom que tu te choisis à l'heure où tu rejoignis Overwatch, toi, le médecin qui voulait le meilleur pour tout un chacun :

Ange.

Car c'était ce que tu souhaitais être. Infinie bonté, infinie compassion, infinie miséricorde.

Ces vertus, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'en faire profiter celle qui en a le plus besoin ? Celle qui –à mes yeux du moins, pardonne mon manque d'objectivité- le mérite le plus en ce sombre moment ?

Ce n'est qu'en bénéficiant de ta propre lumière que tu comprendras ce qu'ont ressenti ceux qui en ont bénéficié avant toi. C'est tout le bien que je te souhaite, ma très chère Angela.

J'ai tracé bien plus de lignes que je ne l'escomptais en prenant la plume. J'espère de tout cœur que tu me liras, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur –comment le pourrai-je ?

J'espère aussi que la plume que j'adjoins à cette missive te parviendra. Il m'a paru amusant d'en offrir une de plus à tes ailes, mon Ange.

Je t'attendrai. À Gibraltar ou ailleurs. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

À un ange, d'un cœur sincère.


End file.
